


Give It To Me

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Biting, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Possessive Behavior, Protective Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” Derek asked. He sounded absolutely wrecked.</p>
<p>            “All of it,” Stiles panted.</p>
<p>            Derek growled, low in his throat.</p>
<p>            “When?” he asked.</p>
<p>            “Now,” Stiles answered without hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Happy Holidays everyone!!!

            Stiles left his house right after Scott, at twilight. He realized that he hadn’t been thinking clearly when he left Derek’s last, almost three whole days ago. He’d been upset and panicky and remembering his mom and then Scott was submitting to Derek for him and he was on overload. Too much at once.

            Now, he was riddled with guilt about his best friend losing this tug of war with his boyfriend all for the sake of keeping a friendship he was never in danger of losing, distraught about possibly losing what he had with Derek, the only person he’d ever truly loved and wracked with the never ending grief over the loss of his mother even after all this time. Stiles broke every traffic law he could remember driving to Derek’s to see if he could at least fix one of the things he’d broken. He sped up the long drive and barely parked the Jeep before he was hurling himself out of it.

            Isaac stood in front of the open door, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Stiles with a Derek worthy frown.

            “What, Stiles?” he asked. His eyes flashed gold and Stiles felt his heart pick up speed.

            “I just want to talk to him, Isaac,” Stiles told him.

            “The time for that was two days ago, Stilinski.”

            “I just needed a minute.”

            Isaac growled and Stiles’ heartbeat accelerated again.

            “He’s done nothing but mope for two days,” Isaac snarled.

            Stiles sighed.

            “Alright, I can take a hint,” Stiles said, turning his back on the house and heading back to the Jeep, “I just wanted to fix it. I miss him.”

            Stiles was suddenly upside down, looking at the ground, slung over a strong shoulder and listening to growls rolling out of a very angry sounding Derek Hale.

            “Isaac, if you ever keep him from me again, I will rip you apart and not think twice about it,” he said.

            Isaac’s face fell and he whined pathetically. Stiles couldn’t do anything but try to convey smugness while hanging upside down.

            Stiles was very quickly and unceremoniously carried upstairs and dropped on Derek’s bed. Hard.

            “What do you need to know?” Derek asked.

            “I want to know everything,” Stiles said.

            Derek stalked toward the bed, stripping off his shirt and pants as he went.

            “The first thing you need to know is that I’m sorry. The second thing you need to know is that I miss you. The third thing you need to know is that I love you,” Derek said.

            Stiles’ breath caught in his throat as Derek stripped out of his boxer briefs and crawled into the bed. He was already hard and he’d barely touched Stiles yet.

            Derek moved up the bed and grabbed Stiles’ wrists as he pushed him backwards, down into the mattress. Derek pinned his wrists down with one hand.

            “You also need to know that I never intend to let you get away from me again,” he said, eyes flashing red.

            Stiles swallowed hard, a blush starting to crawl its way up his chest to his cheeks. Derek manhandled him a bit until he found himself naked and panting beneath him. Derek’s mouth had found its way to the curve of his neck and was busily sucking a mark that would likely never fade into the soft skin there.

            “For a wolf to fully mate a human, they must first mark them. A wolf’s mark. Not a human one,” Derek told him.

            He flipped Stiles onto his stomach and mouthed at the skin at the base of his neck. Stiles was painfully hard and completely out of breath. Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles’ sides, petting him and purring into his ear.

            “The mark lets other wolves know that you are claimed. When it comes from an alpha, the mark turns the human into a wolf,” Derek told him.

            Stiles gasped and arched into Derek when Derek bit down lightly on the place where his shoulder met his neck.

            “Is that…I mean…where do you…?” Stiles asked.

            “Right here,” Derek told him, scraping his teeth lightly across the spot he’d just bitten.

            Stiles gasped again. Derek ground down into him, his cock sliding between Stiles’ cheeks easily.

            “Is that something you think you want, pet?” Derek growled out.

            Stiles could only squeak and nod in response.

            “There’s something else you need to know. A male alpha’s mate can conceive and carry children. Male or female. It doesn’t matter. With males, it can only happen when the alpha knots his mate,” Derek said.

            Stiles was immediately swarmed with images of tiny children running around the Hale house, giggling and screaming in joy as he and Derek watched fondly. Making dinners for his family, Derek, his children, his pack. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought. This was his future. He got to have all of this with Derek and suddenly he wanted it all.

            “One more thing and then I have some questions,” Derek said.

            Stiles didn’t even flinch when he felt Derek’s finger penetrate him. He rocked back onto Derek’s hand seeking more friction and whining when Derek pulled almost all the way out. He winced at the stinging sensation when Derek slammed two slicked up fingers back inside, then moaned when he found the sweet spot inside him that made him see stars.

            Stiles felt like his entire world was upside down. He wanted nothing more than all the things that Derek was telling him.

            “An alpha’s mate, knotted on a full moon is guaranteed to conceive,” Derek said, pulling his fingers out of Stiles.

            Stiles _screamed_ when Derek pushed into him.

            “That’s it, love. You’re so good. So tight. So hot. _Perfect_.”

            Stiles took a deep breath and tried to relax as Derek moved inside him. He shut his eyes tight and met Derek’s thrusts as he tried to find something to hold on to. His hands ended up bunched up in the sheets.

            “Question number one,” Derek said. Stiles felt Derek’s knot pushing at his entrance.

            “What do you want?” Derek asked. He sounded absolutely _wrecked_.

            “All of it,” Stiles panted.

            Derek growled, low in his throat.

            “When?” he asked.

            “ _Now_ ,” Stiles answered without hesitation.

            Derek _howled_. Stiles turned his head to look at him. His eyes were red, fangs elongated, ears pointed. He was fighting the shift. Hard. Stiles felt Derek’s hands cover his own and shivered as the thrusts became more brutal and he felt the sharp prick of Derek’s claws in the backs of his hands.

            He couldn’t help but wail when he felt the knot push into him and lock against his prostate as Derek thrust wildly into him.

            “Wolves mate for life, you know?” Derek asked.

            Stiles was crying now. He couldn’t help the emotions that were flowing through him, the words that usually came so easy getting caught in his throat, impossible to force out. He came with a hoarse shout when he felt Derek’s claiming bite in his neck. Felt it when his eyes turned from brown to a reddish gold.

            Derek wasn’t far behind him, the knot keeping them tied together as Derek spilled inside him, long and hard and repeatedly.

            “I’m never letting you go again,” Derek said.

            Stiles whimpered his agreement.

            Derek shifted them onto their sides, the knot still hard and full inside Stiles, still locking them together and keeping Derek’s seed inside of him.

            “Marry me, Stiles,” Derek whispered into his ear.

            “Dear God, yes,” was all Stiles could say.


End file.
